


Missing Scene: “Miraculous Birthday!”, Ch 1.5 Plagg gets to play

by SW_Banshee



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, post season 3 (minor spoilers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SW_Banshee/pseuds/SW_Banshee
Summary: Plagg is upset that he didn’t get to play, too. This is set between Ch 1 and 2 of Miraculous Birthday! (https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480370) Plagg helps Adrien with ideas for Ladybug’s birthday present.
Kudos: 2





	Missing Scene: “Miraculous Birthday!”, Ch 1.5 Plagg gets to play

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this solely on Plagg. I take no credit whatsoever…

“Urgh!!! Plagg, why can’t I come up with anything for Ladybug’s birthday gift?” Adrien groaned.

The little black cat kwami yawned and briefly opened his eyes from his perch on Adrien’s shoulder. He glanced at the computer monitors, currently showing various Ladybug merchandise being offered for sale. “Probably because you know she won’t be able to use any of that and she vetoed anything romantic? Which eliminates all your earlier ideas. Why don’t you ask the baker girl for ideas? You know, the one that has the crush on you,” he commented slyly.

Adrien scrunched up his nose. “Marinette has a crush on _Chat_ , not me. _We_ are just friends.”

Plagg sighed and rolled his eyes. How oblivious can one boy be? “Aren’t you and Chat the same person?” When Andrien glared at him, he continued, “Hence, pigtails has a crush on you. Besides, wouldn’t it be Chat asking for ideas?”

Adrien ignored him as he pulled up Marinette’s website and browsed through her designs. “Marinette is really creative. I bet she would have some great ideas,” the blond replied thoughtfully, a hand rubbing the base of his neck. “And she did say she still wanted to be friends with Chat, even after the whole Waredad fiasco.”

“As much as you are going on about her, are you sure _you_ don’t have a crush on _her_?” Plagg grumbled as he settled back down with another noisy yawn.

Adrien navigated to the site where he ordered Plagg’s cheese. “Keep it up and I am going to change my standing order from camembert to cheddar. Or what’s this? Velveeta? Says here it is processed cheese food?”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

Adrien smirked, moving the mouse across the page, “Try me,”

“Nnnnnoooooooo!” Plagg zipped over to his stash and began inhaling the strong scent.

Adrien chuckled. “Eat up then rest up. It’s cold outside and we have a Princess to visit after dinner.”


End file.
